Eternal Love
by LadyOfLament
Summary: another one shot. r/r. thank you, don't wanna give ne thing away again.


She Was...  
  
By: Sandra  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The song belongs to Nueva Era (New Era)  
  
(...) translation  
  
"..." speaking  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A boy with medium brown hair in a weird style lay on his bed. The lights were all turned off, there were a few candles lit here an there, the curtains were closed. He didn't want to be disturbed. As he lay on his bed he remebered the girl that he loved. She was his love, she was his everything. He would give anything to be by her side, or to kiss her at least once again.  
  
A year had gone by. Today was April 17, it was her birthday. Thoughts of their first kiss came into his mind. It had been what she had cosidered her first real kiss. They had loved eachother so much, he still did love her. Tears rolled down his cheeks, memories of there last day together came into mind. Then that horrid day started playing in his mind...  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Dammit," Trowa cursed as he rushed out the door, "Fuck!" he went back in and ran to his room. He had forgetten her gift, Trowa was already late to the surprise party they were going to give her. He picked up the gift in a rush and sprinted out of his house.  
  
Trowa quickly got into his car and raced off towards Ami's house. As soon as he reached her house he got out and hurried to her door, he knocked. The door soon opened.  
  
"What took you so long?! She should be arriving any minute!" Minako exclaimed as she let him in.  
  
Trowa didn't answer her. He just walked in and took a seat on a couch that was empty. His cell phone started to ring. He got it out of his pocket and answered, "Hello."  
  
"Is this Mr. Trowa Barton?"  
  
"Yes, whatever your selling I'm not intrested..."  
  
"I'm not trying to sell anything. I'm calling because of Rei Hino. We found your number in her purse."  
  
"What the fuck have you done to her?!"  
  
"Nothing. I'm nurse Jill calling from the hospital,"  
  
"What's wrong with Rei?!" Trowa asked worry evident in his voice.  
  
"I"m sorry to inform you that she was killed earlier..."  
  
Trowa dropped his cell phone. Rei couldn't be dead! No, she just couldn't. Al the others gave him questioning looks.  
  
"Trowa? What's wrong?" Ami asked him.  
  
Trowa tried to find his voice, "R-Rei died..."  
  
~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
He hadn't actually got the chance to tell her how much he cared for her, how he loved her, she had left him without them being able to say there last goodbyes. He missed her so much. Life wasn't the same without her.  
  
His heart felt like it was drowning as he kept thinking about her, 'Why? Why did she have to die?' Trowa slowly closed his eyes.  
  
"Trowa?" Trowa opened his eyes.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"I'm right here, Trowa."  
  
"Rei, god I missed you."  
  
"Don't worry I'm right here, I will always be with you. I'll never leave you."  
  
Trowa wasn't sure what to think, had the whole thing been a dream? She wasn't relaly dead, she was right next to him. He went closer to her ready to hug her and kiss her and show her how much she meant ot him. He couldn't ever let her go without her knowing how he really felt for her.  
  
Trowa's eyes opened, he looked around. He was in his room how he had seen it before. He had dreamt that he saw her once again. A tear slid down his face, "I love you Rei." He then fell asleep once again.  
  
Before the tear was gone a pale hand whiped it off his face. She smiled, "I love you to Trowa. I will always be with you love, even in our next life. I'll always cherish you eternal love" Rei whispered then disappeard into a shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well, this is shorter then expected. This is also a one shot. I hope you enjoyed it. This one was inspired by a spanish bachata(a type of music) song, here it is i will translate the spanish parts.  
  
(mAN)  
  
A PASADO UN AÑO Y ESTOY RECORDANDO (a year has passed and I'm remembering)  
  
WHEN SHE USED TO BE BY MY SIDE  
  
LA PRIMERA VES QUE NOS BESAMOS (the first time that we kissed)  
  
And the first time that she was mine  
  
mi corazon se estaba ogando (my heart was drowning)  
  
thinking about the things we went through  
  
ERA EL DIA DE TU CUMPLEAÑOS SOLO PENSABA EN COMPRARTE UN REGALO PERO (it was your birthday I only thought about buying you a gift but)  
  
RECIBE ESA TRISTE NOTICIA (i revieved the sad news)  
  
tHAT MY LOVE HAD PASSED AWAY.....  
  
(chorus#1)  
  
DIOS MIO DIME PORQUE TE LA LLEVASTE (god tell me why you took her)  
  
SHE WAS MY LOVE SHE WAS MY EVERYTHING   
  
DARIA TODO POR ESTAR A SU LADO (I'd give everything to be by her side)  
  
AND TO KISS HER AT LEAST ONCE AGAIN.....  
  
(chorus#2)  
  
DIOS MIO DIME PORQUE TE LA LLEVASTE (god tell me why you took her)  
  
SHE WAS MY LOVE SHE WAS MY EVERYTHING  
  
DARIA TODO POR ESTAR A SU LADO (I'd give everything to be by her side)  
  
AND HEAR HER VOICE AT LEAST ONCE AGAIN....  
  
(gIRL)  
  
aqui estoy a tu lado (here I am right next to you)  
  
nunca me e ido yo no te e avandoado (i never left I never abandoned you)  
  
te amare locamente yo estoy contigo y lo estare para siempre (I will love you crazily I am with you and will be forever)  
  
ya me ves tocame siente mi cuerpo otra ves como ayer (now you see me touch me, fell my body again like yesterday)  
  
amame siegamente demuestrame que tu amor es para siempre (love me blindly demonstrate to me that your love is forever)  
  
(Man)  
  
abri mis ojos y una lagrima boto adarme cuenta que fue algo que soñe.... (I opened my eyes and a tear fell when I realised that it was something I'd dreamed)  
  
(Repeat chorus# 1 )  
  
repeat chorus # 1 (2 times)  
  
DIOS MIO DIME PORQUE TE LA LLEVASTE (God tell me why you took her)  
  
SHE WAS MY LOVE SHE WAS MY EVERYTHING   
  
DARIA TODO POR ESTAR A SU LADO (I'd give everything to be by her side)  
  
AND TO KISS HER LOVE HER HAVE HER AGAIN..  
  
DIOS MIO DIME PORQUE TE LA LLEVASTE (God tell me why you took her)  
  
SHE WAS MY LOVE SHE WAS MY EVERYTHING   
  
DARIA TODO POR ESTAR A SU LADO (I'd give everything to be by her side)  
  
AND TO KISS HER AT LEAST ONCE AGAIN..  
  
SIEMPRE ESPERARE POR TI (I will always wait for you)  
  
AQUI Y EN MI OTRA VIDA (right here and in my other life)  
  
GUARDARE TU AMOR ETERNO (I will guard you eternal love)  
  
well that's all for now! please review n let me kno wat u think! ciao!  
  
-Sun 


End file.
